


Hidden

by Miss_Cat14



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Confusion, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cat14/pseuds/Miss_Cat14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki wishes him and Hide could still be best friends, but with his current situation it feels impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> I had to redo this like four times because my connection is garbage. If the description is rushed I'm sorry. 
> 
> Apostrophe before/after diologue=Thinking

It was eerily quiet on the streets that night. Everything was dead silent, except the faint whistle of a breeze. Kaneki walked alone on the street as lights around him flickered dimly. It was around eleven, and he was only just getting back. He had been helping Hinami with her writing as usual and lost track of time.

His stomach gave a dull ache. It had been a while since he'd had any of his coffee. Touka was on his ass about it. She kept insisting that he start eating meat, saying he was going to starve like some spoiled American teenaged girl. She wasn't the only one. Hide was also becoming suspicious of why he only ever seemed to be drinking coffee, he even went so far as to accuse him of being anorexic. They were out at a book store and Hide had pulled him away to some place quiet and asked if he needed help.

While he found the idea of the two of them accusing him of starving himself to be absolutely unreasonable, he did have to admit he look like garbage. He was loosing weight, hadn't been getting out very much, and the eyepatch he always wore in public had started giving him a very large rash. 

'When did everything go so wrong?! Oh yeah... When that stupid Rize tried to eat me...' He thought with a twinge of anger. 'I'd sooner kill myself than let Hide find me out... Not that I'd be able to anyway... But quite frankly It's only a matter of time by this point. Soon he'd realize that ghouls can only drink coffee. The only way to keep him from finding him out is... But I-I don't want to have to kill him...' He hit himself over the head. 'He's just... Another human! But... He's a human who's been there for me my entire life.' He battled his thoughts as he neared his apartment which was just a few blocks away. 

In an alley near where he was he heard a clank, like a can falling and his heart skipped a beat as he looked over. A shadow raced through the street light. What kind of shadow was it? Human, ghoul, or animal? Or was it simply his imagination? Whether it was his imagination or not, he didn't want to know or think about. The streets these days were dangerous, even for a ghoul. Word of cannibals and thugs had swept though the streets, and the doves were more persistent than ever after 'the mother' fiasco. He shook the thought from his head. The last thing he wanted to think about was what he had seen that awful rainy night. He looked around one more time gulping slightly and kept walking. 

When he finally got to his apartment, he looked back in the direction that he heard the noise. There wasn't even a breeze now, but just as he suspected and to his relief, there was nothing there. "Probably just some stupid cat..." He grumbled as he unlocked the door and made his way in. He went to his bathroom, took off his eyepatch and splashed cool water on his face. He looked in the mirror. His eye was red and black, and now it had a puffy red square around it. He hated looking at it. He hated what he was. He hated what he couldn't even have. He shook his head and wiped his face off. He just needed something to calm the aching pain in his stomach. One of his special "sugar cubes" and he would be fine. Out of habit he put his eyepatch, winced at the raw stinging protest from his swollen eye, and slowly walked back out to the kitchen. 

He walked over to his refrigerator and grabbed one of his cubes and coffees. He would need to get more... He was running low. Touka would throw a fit. If she didn't hit him, she would literally shove the meat down his throat, and make him swallow. She had a nasty habit of force feeding him any chance she would get. He sighed and slowly drank his coffee, the cubes only cured the aches in his stomach, not the ache in his head as he thought about his lost best friend. 'Humans and ghouls never get to be together hu...' 

Then it hit him. Touka... Nishiki... They have human friends. Nishiki had a human GIRLFRIEND. 'That's different. Yorki doesn't know. Kimi does though... She doesn't have a problem with it. But... Hide is... If he doesn't sell me out... He might sell my friends out... But Hinami, she's a child...' He looked over at where he hid her drawings for him. 'That's never stopped a human before.' He said remembering Nishiki's sister, Hinami's mother... 'Humans are horrible.' When he realized what he had just thought he gasped. For so long he had refused to accept that he was a ghoul, that ghouls were anything other than beasts, and now... Now he was siding with them. Siding with the 'monsters'... He shook his head, 'I can't think about it...' and brought his thoughts back to Hide. 'If he didn't give us away out front, maybe he would give away the hide out. Even just by accident. But... It's Hide... There's no way he could--' His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on his door. He glanced at the clock in a panic, there had to be a mistake. It was nearly midnight! He hurriedly threw his mug in the sink and wiped off his face. "Coming!" He ran to his door and unlocked it. 

What he saw when he opened the door, was the last thing he expected to see. Hide. Standing in his doorstep. At eleven at night. Smiling. Smiling like he was greeting a friend at school in the middle of the day after class. 

"H-Hide!!" He said backing into his house to let him in. What was he doing here?! Of all days he could come why today?! This was a disaster!! Hide had come at the WORST time! He was tired, he was hungry, he was vulnerable both emotionally and physically. This couldn't be happening!

"Hiya Kaneki!" Hide walked into his apartment. He was in his usual carefree attitude, and that was the most unnerving part. It was as if it were a normal hour and a casual visit. Kaneki couldn't figure out whether to be worried that he might know, or that he was over paranoid. "Sorry for the surprise visit. I was just nearby and thought I might stop in." 

Kaneki tried to relax. Something was up, and it didn't sound like it would end well for either of them, or at least he thought it wouldn't. "O-Oh, that's alright. I was just washing up. You know how messy I can be." Hide just smiled and nodded. "So what brings you here?" 

"Just out walking. Besides, this is the hotspot for ghoul activity. I've been walking around here for ages, and I thought if I came at night I might have better luck. I bet if I found one they'd accept me as a detective immediately!! The ghouls here are all the really big name ones, if I caught The Rabbit I'd be a dove for sure!!" Same old Hide. 

He felt his heart skip a beat. If Hide had been poking around, what all did he know? 'A lot of ghouls might give the hide out away for a chance at a free hunting ground, but it wouldn't make any sense. If they were that desperate for a free meal they would just kill him there. Could he have possibly hacked into the doves computer files? Now that thought was just stupid. Hide a hacker? There was a better chance of Hide getting a steady girlfriend than him becoming a hacker. So then how did he know anything? Perhaps did one of the doves tip him off? Send him in as bait? Not possible either. They wouldn't consult a student.'

"Have you seen any??" Hide's wide eyed stare brought him back to the room and the conversation. Hide always looked like a puppy when he got excited. It was so cute. Even when they were kids he had a wide eyed excited look. He had barely changed since they were younger. The only notable difference was his fascination with ghouls. "Do you know where they all hang out or anything like that??" 

"Uh, no. I, uh, haven't seen anything lately." He really wanted to change the subject. It made his stomach turn thinking about the fact Hide might know where they were all hiding. "So, any girls fall for the detective in training yet?" He said praying he would take the bait. Hide was always looking for a chance to brag about a possible girlfriend.

Much to Kaneki's pleasure, Hide seemed to blow a fuse and groaned slightly. "Maaaan you know where to hit a guy where it hurts. Nah, none of the chicks at school seem to think it's too cool, all of them are just like 'Ugh Hide, don't you ever grow up? Why not try and be something useful like a doctor?' Then I tell'em to go stick it where the sun don't shine and they always slap me and run away." He had such a way with women... 

"Classy." Kaneki said rolling his eyes, grinning slightly. Hide could be so hopeless sometimes. "Not gonna lie, I'd slap you too." That wasn't entirely true. 'If Hide hit on me I'd... Wait, what if he did? What if he did?! What WOULD I do?' He shook the thought out of his head, Hide was probably the straightest person he knew. Well, maybe besides Nishiki. Nishiki could make every girl in the whole school go batty. In fact he was pretty sure majority of the girls in his year all trail him like drooling basset hounds. Too bad for them, he's taken, and you know... A ghoul. 'They all really should give Hide a chance though. He's so sweet. He would treat any girl he got like a porcelain doll. Carefully and like they were perfect. That would be perfect. To be treated like you were everything...' He caught himself mid thought. 'What am I even thinking?! I'm not gay!' Then again though, he did always find himself looking at the wrong people in class and on the playground. He was never really much of a ladies guy, but he never thought he could be gay... Anything is possible though. 'Maybe that's why Tsukiyama wants me so bad.' He snorted at the thought. That purple haired freak could go get eaten and burn in hell for all he cared.

"Hey! Kaneki! Are you listening?" Hide said slightly annoyed. His tone is what brought him back to reality, he sounded like an impatient girl friend from one of those slice of life animes. 

'What was he even talking about? Oh yeah... How he can't get a date. Again though, no surprise. It is Hide after all.' He coughed slightly before speaking. "Oh, yeah, sorry..." He mumbled. He looked up at Hide who was staring at him with his arms crossed. He even LOOKED like one of those impatient girlfriends.

He rolled his eyes. "So do you think I'll be able to find the ghoul here or what?" He said sighing slightly. Here we go again. He's going to get himself killed. 

"You mean before it finds and eats you? No. Not a chance." 

"WHAAAAAAT?" He said looking stung. "THAT WAS MEAAANNNNNN!!!" 'He's so cute when he gets offended like that...' Kaneki felt himself get hot. What was he even thinking?! 

"Just saying man. You're so rookie I'd be willing to bet that the ghoul would be picking you out of their teeth before you even realized anything, because you'd already be dead." The thought of Hide getting eaten... It scared him. It scared him even more then the idea of his own death. He had already had a close call with Nishiki, but that was it. 'I'm not strong enough to protect him... If anything happened to Hide...' If Touka could hear his thoughts, she'd slap him right there. Hide is a human. He isn't supposed to protect them. He's supposed to eat them. But she like everyone else knew that he wouldn't be able to bring himself to eat Hide. In fact just the other day Touka had gotten so angry at him for refusing to break off all communications with Hide, she had said, "Well why not?! Is he your boyfriend or something?!" 

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you have a point." The clock Kaneki had in his kitchen started ringing. "Oh man! Is it midnight already?! I should go home. I have class tomorrow." He stood up. 

"No!" He jumped out of his chair and grabbed his shoulder. Hide looked at him like he was crazy. Kaneki blushed darkly and let him go, backing away slowly. "I-I mean... Wouldn't it be safer if you, uh, stayed here? I mean, if this is a hot spot, who knows, you might get targeted." He screamed in his internally. He was so stupid, stupid, stupid!!! 

Hide sighed dramatically. "I suppose you're right. Jeez man you look like a tomato. It's all cool. I'll stay. Do you have an extra futon or something like that?" 

"I have a guest room, it's the door across from the restroom. You can crash there if you'd like." He lied. There wasn't a guest room. That was his bedroom, but he'd rather have Hide be in a comfortable room then on his million year old extra futon. Then again, he would rather not have Hide there at all, especially since his head had been swimming with damaging, confusing, thoughts questioning himself, but he couldn't bring himself to throw him out to the savages living on his block.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it." He smiled. "Hey you got anything to drink?" He had two things that he could offer Hide. It was a complete mistake to even acknowledge the question. 

"Coffee." He should've known before he opened his mouth. Hide groaned and gave him a weird look. 

"Jeez Ken!! Why is it that every time I see you, you always only have coffee?! Are you sick? Addicted? Caffeine addiction is really, really serious Kaneki! Do you even EAT? You look like a skeleton! Do you need a doctor? Do you need help?" Hide sounded genuinely concerned and it made his heart break. He couldn't tell him the truth. He looked away from Hide and tried to think of a way to explain it without telling the truth. 

"Forget it. I'm hitting the sack. Just know that if you need me in anyway, I'm always here for you. Sometimes I think you forget that. You can trust me, you're my best friend." He walked into Kaneki's room and closed the door. 

Kaneki stared at the door for a moment then put his face in his hands. Hide thought there was something wrong with him. He thought it was a mental problem. Was he right? Perhaps he should visit a doctor... There were more problems going on than just his eating habit. What would he even tell a therapist? That he needed to go vegan under all costs? That he couldn't eat anymore? That he looked at his best friend in a completely wrong way? 'Damn it!!' He beat his head. 'What have I gotten myself into?!'

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on it being like three chapters long or something like that, don't get offended if the next chapter doesn't show for like a month, it took me like three weeks just to get this much done.


End file.
